Chika
Chika (チカ) is an odorite with an edgy dance style proficient in vogue. Collaboration Units # Member of Kirinji # Member of MAZDA # Member of AZ@TOROiD # Member of A☆D☆S List of Dances (2011.02.17) # "Soar" feat. Chika, Okame, Fugapi and O.D. (2011.04.21) # "Spring Shower" feat. Chika, Resena, Yakkun, Kadzu and Fugapi (2011.04.22) # "Heart Beats" (2011.04.29) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Chika and Forgeru (2011.05.08) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Chika and Kusari Otomiya (2011.05.15) # "Music!!!" feat. Chika, Hayato, Hina, AzumaX, Sasakkusu, Oshiriina and Chama (2011.05.20) # "Trauma Hostesses" feat. Chika, Tadanon, TRUMP, Rain, Nyantaro, Kusari-on Project, kaNami, Norakura, and @Chi-chan (2011.05.26) # "Dancing☆Samurai" feat. Chika and Kamen Liar 217 (2011.06.08) # "Melancholic" feat. Chika and @Chi-chan (2011.06.23) # "I Love You, I Need You" feat. Chika and Yoshoku (2011.07.05) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Chika, Ogakuzu, Resena, Bunkei and Mahou Shounen (2011.08.07) # "Massara Blue Jeans" feat. Chika, Kimagure Prince, Reichel, Shita and Nokkuso (2011.08.20) # "I Love You, I Need You" feat. Chika and Norakura (2011.09.02) # "Maji YORU 1000%" feat. Chika, Okame, Mushroom, Pan2, Ki-hei and @Chi-chan (2011.09.04) # "LOL -lots of laugh-" feat. Chika, Kamen Liar 217, Reichel, Norakura, @Chi-chan, Bakuten and Syokupan Men (2011.09.09) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.09.23) # "Electric Star" (2011.10.05) # "Shirayuki no Princess wa" feat. Chika and Miya (2011.10.22) # "Melancholic *C.S. Port rearrange" feat. Chika and Norakura (2011.10.27) # "Heart Beats" feat. Chika, Resena and Bottu (2011.12.10) # "PONPONPON" feat. Chika and Ogakuzu (2011.12.30) # "FREELY TOMORROW" feat. Chika, Kamen Liar 217, Reichel, Norakura, Syokupan Men, @Chi-chan and Bakuten (2012.01.16) # "Sadistic Love" (2012.04.08) # "Silver Bullet" feat. A☆D☆S (2012.07.06) # "I ♥" (2012.08.23) # "Pushing Team B" feat. Chika and Nora (2012.09.03) # "Junjou☆Fighter" feat. Chika and Resena (2012.09.20) # "Massara Blue Jeans" feat. Chika and Tadanon (2012.09.22) # "WAVE" feat. A☆D☆S (2012.09.12) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" feat. Chika and Malon (2013.03.22) # "Go Go Ghost Ship" feat. Chika and Resena (2013.04.03) # "Melody Line" feat. Chika, Syokupan Men and Malon (2013.05.07) # "Ability To Stir The Audience" feat. A☆D☆S (2013.05.31) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Kirinji (2013.06.01) # "Girls" feat. Chika, Resena and Tadanon (2013.07.06) # "Children Record" feat. Kirinji (2013.09.06) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Chika and Pinopi (2013.11.21) # "Our Dance Number" feat. MAZDA (2014.02.07) (Original choreography) # "Hello Laughter" feat. A☆D☆S (2014.03.11) # "Outer Science" feat. Kirinji (2014.06.20) (Original choreography) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" feat. Chika and @Azuki (2014.07.25) # "Confession Rehearsal" feat. Chika and Resena (2014.09.20) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Chika and Resena (2014.10.09) # "LovexLove Whistle" feat. Chika and Iripon (2014.11.07) # "Koshitantan" feat. Kirinji and Tadanon (2014.11.13) # "Moon Viewing Recital" feat. Chika and Resena (2014.11.21) # "FREELY TOMORROW" feat. Kirinji and Nora (2014.12.18) # "Clean Freak" feat. MAZDA (2014.12.30) (Original choreography) # "Pure Opposite Sex Association (LOL)" feat. MAZDA (2015.02.07) (Original choreography) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Kirinji (2015.02.13) }} Sample Video Gallery File:chika selca glasses.jpg|Chika with glasses chika selca.jpg|Chika's selca chika selca (2).jpg|Chika's selca chika crossdress.jpg|Chika crossdressing chika dramatic.jpg|Chika from a photoshoot chika walkway.jpg|From Chika's photoshoot chika gazes.jpg|From Chika's photoshoot chika fun.jpg|From Chika's photoshoot chika iripon.jpg|Chika with Iripon chika iphone.jpg|Chika takes a selca with his iphone Trivia External links *Twitter *Blog Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite